Shadow Creature
The Shadow Creatures are Tinkerbell's minions who appear in World of Winx. They reside in the forest in the World of Dreams. Appearance Shadow Creatures are living shadows who resemble a human silhouette but with a long tail instead of legs and a much more sinister, and twisted appearance. Their features are sharp and their purple-black bodies lack any detail apart from their glowing blue eyes (apart from Tinkerbell's own entourage of Shadow Creatures who have green eyes and Shadow Creatures in human form whose eyes glow red). Like a shadow, their bodies are black but have a dark purple shimmer. Many have spines or long trailing tendrils on their hips or elbows. As shadows, they lack a shadow of their own, even in human form. When Shadow Creatures combine, they become a giant monstrous shadow with a gaping maw filled with sharp teeth and their bodies shimmer magenta. Behavior At first, the Shadow Creatures appear to be mindless, silent minions whose only goal is to serve their queen. However, the fake Sophie displays that they are sentient beings capable of speech (at least in human form). They can formulate plans and work together when they have to. The Shadow Creatures seem to enjoy causing chaos and will attack when confronted. Despite their sentience, they are completely loyal to the queen as they are bound by her magic and she can control them at will. The Shadow Creatures also react to the Tinkerbell's emotions and will grow and writhe violently when provoked. World of Winx Seasons |-|Season 1= The Shadow Creatures make their debut in "New Powers". When the Winx find Annabelle in the World of Dreams, the Shadow Creatures attack. The Winx fight them off long enough for Annabelle to reach the portal but the portal rejects Annabelle. In "Stylist Wanted", after the girls' Dreamix vision reveals the real Sophie is in the World of Dreams, the fake Sophie turns to the girls and grins. Her eyes glow red, revealing its evil nature. In "The Fashion Week", the Winx spy on the fake Sophie. When Bloom confronts the fake Sophie, the latter transforms into a powerful Shadow Creature. Not wanting to confront it yet, Bloom flees. The fake Sophie sends another Shadow Creature disguised as a security guard to bring the next talent, Nadine, to her. At the Eiffel Tower, the Shadow Creatures prepare to bring a sleeping Nadine through the portal but the Winx intervene. The fake Sophie mocks them saying they will get everything they want because "we are everywhere". The shadows fuse into a stronger shadow but are destroyed by the surrounding light lamps. More Shadow Creatures come to capture Silke in "Shadows on the Snow". Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Stella stay to fight most of them while Aisha defends Silke from the remaining ones. In "The Fall of the Queen", a mist of sinister green-eyed Shadow Creatures lurk behind Tinkerbell's throne. When Bloom angers the queen, the shadows grow out of control. Later, after the Winx (minus Bloom) defeat all of Tinkerbell's minions, the queen attacks with a horde of shadows but the Winx manage to destroy them. |-|Season 2= Comics |-|Season 1= In “The Talent Show” ... In “The Magic Storm” ... *Issue 166: A Talent to Discover |-|Season 2= Magical Abilities Shadow Creatures can switch from a two-dimensional form to a three-dimensional form. In the former, they slide flat along the ground and around trees like ordinary shadows but they can switch to a three-dimensional form and attack. Shadow Creatures can only levitate a few feet off the ground but to travel higher, they use their claws to climb. Shadow Creatures can multiply and fly together in a circle, creating a powerful cyclone that makes the victims within the cyclone unable to breathe. Only two shadows have displayed the power to turn into a human. Shadows can fuse into one form, becoming a terrifying, gigantic monstrosity. By swirling around a person, a shadow can take a piece of a person's essence. Weaknesses Most Shadow Creatures are weak and rely on numbers to attack the Winx. All shadows are weak against light. Trivia *They are likely based on Peter Pan's living shadow. Gallery WOW - Episode 201 - 18.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 19.jpg Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Enemies Category:Magical Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Minor Characters Category:Comics Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Groups